Janji
by r-adnir
Summary: Eren mengerti kebodohan Jean. Namun ketika itu Jean terlalu bodoh. jeanere.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Cover image © Pixiv Id 630986

* * *

"Aku pulang, Eren sayang."

"Hentikan, menjijikkan, tahu?"

Jean tidak sakit hati karena kalimat barusan berdampingan dengan senyum terlebar Eren, sedikit air mata haru dan diakhiri pelukan hangat.

* * *

.

.

.

Dia berjanji.

Di tengah semrawut laju peluru, kubangan darah dan pekikan pilu warga.

"Jangan sampai nyawamu hilang."

"Aku pasti kembali, orang bodoh itu sulit mati dan aku bodoh, kamu paling tahu itukan?"

Padahal mereka segenap tenaga menyangkal kemungkinan terburuk.

Rumah mereka bisa saja disasari granat sementara Eren sedang tidur siang.

Peluru asing bisa saja melubangi jantung Jean.

Janji mereka tergantung pada seutas tali tipis. Mereka berdua paham.

.

* * *

.

Ada hari tenang.

Dimana siang hari musim panas mereka terbuai angin sejuk, lelap, menimpa jemuran kasur di ruang dengan jendela dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

Adu argumen perihal remeh. Lebih sering diakhiri pergumulan di kamar tidur sampai jelang pagi.

Duduk memandangi taman, menguap bersamaan akibat luang melebihi batas.

.

.

Hari itu, mereka sadar mati kebosanan ternyata bukan masalah.

* * *

.

"Aku janji akan datang saat ulang tahunmu."

.

* * *

.

Eren kekurangan. Kakinya tidak berfungsi benar sejak kecil. Daripada membebani pasukan Eren lebih baik mengerahkan doa kuat-kuat demi para pejuang.

Jean berterima kasih berulang kali tanpa suara. Kekasihnya tidak perlu berperan sebagai pahlawan garis depan.

* * *

.

.

Kalendar mereka makin tipis.

Tumpukan surat dalam kotak meninggi.

29 Maret, peralihan menuju musim semi.

Eren mulai ragu apa Jean masih bodoh.

.

.

30 Maret.

Pintunya diketuk jam setengah sebelas malam.

Penantian itu berlanjut sejak mata Eren terbuka.

"Eren! Buka pintunya cepat!"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya.

Derap langkah Eren terasa hingga keluar.

* * *

.

Masakan banyak tersaji mengisi meja makan.

Kebanyakan penampilannya agak unik.

Kecuali masakan kesukaan Jean. Sudah terlalu sering Eren membuatkannya sampai ahli,

Jean duduk, tentu saja kesukaan Jean ditawarkan Eren pertama.

"Aku tidak bisa makan."

"Itu ejekan? Aku membuatnya berkali-kali dan sampai terakhir kamu bilang enak."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

.

Ketukan kedua di pintu.

Eren terhenyak, bersiap memeriksa siapa. Namun, sebelah pergelangan tangannya ditahan Jean.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kamu ini kenapa? Jangan bertingkah aneh, otakmu tergeser sewaktu perang atau apa? Makan tidak mau,sekarang ini-"

Jean bangkit. Badan Eren didorong menuju lantai, bibir Eren ditutup paksa dengan milik Jean.

Dalam, sampai sesak.

Ketukan diabaikan namun makin keras.

Sesaat Eren meronta tapi berhenti kemudian.

Lepas, menyatu berulang. Kali terakhir Jean mendekap Eren erat. Berlanjut memasang sedikit jarak agar pandangan mereka bertumbukan. Jean tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Sekarang kamu boleh buka pintunya."

* * *

.

.

Itu Marco. Sahabat Jean di medan perang.

Penampilannya lusuh, selayaknya tentara. Pernah sekali Marco bertemu Eren, kotornya mirip tapi tertutup kilau senyumnya.

Kali ini, keduanya sama. Bahagia lenyap.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang perang juga? Hari ini ulang tahunku, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut makan bersamaku dan Jean? Kebetulan dia baru sampai juga."

Ekspresi Marco aneh menanggapi undangan ramah Eren.

"Jean? Apa maksudmu, Eren? Bagaimana dia bisa disini?"

Getaran tubuh Marco mulai kentara.

.

.

"Eren, aku kemari mau menyampaikan kalau kemarin Jean－"

* * *

.

.

.

Jean tertangkap musuh. Disandera sebagai umpan penarik kekalahan musuh.

Dia prajurit rendahan, tidak akan segan Jean dilupakan busuk di penjara.

Hari itu, 29 Maret.

Kata orang, arwah gentayangan atas urusan yang mengganjal.

Jean butuh memenuhi janji, itu cukup.

.

.

.

Pisau kecil bersembunyi dalam sela sepatu akhirnya punya guna.

Sisi tajam memutus nadi Jean.

"Eren, aku ini bodoh."

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

.

 **a/n :** Ini mungkin pertama kali saya publish jeanere angst?

'orang bodoh susah mati' itu karangan semata terinspirasi 'orang bodoh nggak bakal flu.

-adnir-


End file.
